Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 154
"Shining Forth To The Future" is the one-hundred-and-fifty-fourth and last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Featured Duel Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas :...continued from the previous episode ; Jack's turn Jack sets 1 card. ; Yusei's turn Yusei's SPC: 8 － Jack's SPC: 1 Yusei uses the effect of "Speed World 2" to draw 1 card (Yusei's SPC: 8 → 1). Yusei Summons "Mach Synchron" and tunes Mach Synchron with "Sonic Chick" to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron". By the effect of "Mach Synchron", Yusei returns "Sonic Chick" to his hand and draws 1 card by the effect of "Formula Synchron". Yusei tunes "Formula Synchron" with "Stardust Dragon" to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon". Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to check the top 5 cards in his Deck and draws "Debris Dragon", "Starlight Road", "Drill Synchron", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", and "Nitro Synchron", allowing him to attack 3 times. Yusei calls for his first attack towards the "Crimson Blader", destroying it (Jack's LP: 2900 → 2400). Yusei Sets 2 cards. ; Jack's turn Yusei's SPC: 2 － Jack's SPC: 2 Jack activates "Scar Red Cocoon" and equips it to his "Red Nova Dragon". It negates the effects of "Shooting Star Dragon", thus preventing Yusei from removing it from play when it is attacked. Jack attacks "Shooting Star Dragon" with "Red Nova Dragon", but Yusei activates "High and Low", which will increase the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" by the ATK of each monster card he draws from the top of his deck, but will destroy "Shooting Star Dragon" once it's ATK surpasses "Red Nova Dragon"'s. Jack warns Yusei that by using that card, he will possibly take damage to his Life Points, but Yusei continues either way. Yusei draws "Sonic Warrior", increasing the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" to 4300. Yusei then draws "Speed Warrior, increasing the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" to 5200. Yusei draws once more, drawing "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and increasing the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" to 6000. Because of this, "Shooting Star Dragon" is not destroyed by the effect of "High and Low". With their ATK equal, "Red Nova Dragon" & "Shooting Star Dragon" are destroyed, destroying "Scar-Red Cocoon" with it. Jack activates the 2nd effect of "Scar-Red Cocoon", which will allow him to Special Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" at his End Phase. Yusei activates "Crush Star", allowing him to Special Summon a monster from his hand & Graveyard. He chooses to Summon "Sonic Chick" and "Sonic Warrior" to his field in DEF Position. Jack ends his Turn, Special Summoning "Red Dragon Archfiend" by the effect of "Scar-Red Cocoon". ; Yusei's turn Yusei's SPC: 3 － Jack's SPC: 3 Yusei draws and Summons "Junk Synchron", using its effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard. Yusei then Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to his field from the Graveyard through its own effect. He tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Sonic Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei then activates the effect of "Sonic Warrior", increasing the ATK of "Speed Warrior, "Sonic Chick", and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" by 400 (Speed Warrior's ATK: 900 → 1300; Sonic Chick's ATK: 300 → 700; Quillbolt Hedgehog's ATK: 800 → 1200 ATK). Yusei activates the effect of "Junk Warrior", increasing the ATK of "Junk Warrior" equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters he controls (Junk Warrior's ATK: 2300 → 5500). Yusei has "Junk Warrior" attack "Red Dragon Archfiend", destroying it (Jack's LP: 2400 → 0). Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References